The present invention relates generally to apparatus for applying adhesive elements to objects. In particular, the present invention is a device for dispensing and applying an adhesive fastening tab to the open edge of folded mailing brochure to secure the brochure in a folded state for mailing.
Small clubs and organizations (often having less than 100 members) are frequent users of mailing brochures. Often, a newsletter (i.e., mailing brochure) usually composed of only a few sheets of paper containing information on upcoming events or other items of interest is periodically sent to group members. Typically, an envelope is not used. Instead, the newsletter is simply folded and secured in the folded state, and the address and stamp are applied directly to the folded newsletter. The predominant method of securing the newsletter in a folded state has been to staple the open end of the folded newsletter. Staples adequately secure the newsletter, but the sharp, raised edges of the staple may catch on automated postal machines, such as automatic canceling machines, and cause the machines to become obstructed. The use of an adhesive tab, instead of a staple, to secure the newsletter in a folded state avoids the problems caused by staples, but when compared to stapling, the application of the tab by hand is slow and cumbersome.
Devices for applying a strip of material over an edge of an object are generally known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,687 to Spear discloses one such device for applying a label across the open end of a magazine as the magazines are being conveyed across the apparatus at high speeds. A label is initially dispensed to stick to the rear edge of one cover of the magazine and extend outward beyond the edge of the magazine. A brush sweeps down to deflect the label across the pages of the magazine, and an air jet blows the label forward toward the opposite cover of the magazine. Finally, a second brush firmly applies the label to the opposite cover of the magazine thus completely securing the label from one cover across the loose pages to the other cover of the magazine. The device of Spear is primarily intended for large circulation mailings of relatively thick multi-page magazines.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,620 to Karoyli discloses an apparatus for covering a cut edge of a cardboard blank. The apparatus employs a folding and strip handling device having an upper part and a moveable bottom part which together form a slit. The moveable bottom part is biased towards the upper part by a spring. A cover strip is held by the folding device with the use of a negative pressure source. As a cardboard blank enters the slit, the cover strip is bent outwardly causing upper and lower ends of the strip to approach the blank. As the cardboard blank further enters the slit, surfaces of the upper and bottom parts push the upper and lower ends of the cover strip against upper and lower faces of the blank. The device of Karolyi is primarily intended to protect the cut edges of cardboard with a coating so materials do not penetrate the cardboard.
There is a need for an apparatus that can secure a mailing brochure in a folded state. Specifically, there is a need for an apparatus for use with small scale mailings of brochures of the type typically sent out by small clubs and organizations. This apparatus would allow the mailing brochures to be quickly readied (secured in a folded state) for mailing.